


AMARTE NO ES FÁCIL

by Mellita_Cullen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellita_Cullen/pseuds/Mellita_Cullen
Summary: *SNARRY*Una lista de Razones😘
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	AMARTE NO ES FÁCIL

AMARTE NO ES FÁCIL 

Encontrar cosas por las cuales amar a Severus Snape es fácil,si sabes donde buscar como yo.

Ver cosas donde nadie las ve.

Como cuando por proteger a quien amaba también lo hizo por quien odiaba y cuando sus esfuerzos fracasaron lo hizo por un inocente bebé.

O como cuando fue necesario se puso en peligro a manos de la oscuridad aunque su lealtad estaba con la luz.

Ver que quiere a Draco Malfoy como a un hijo aunque jamas tuvo, que sacrifico su alma para que la suya no se corrompiera y que en el proceso ayudo a un hombre al cual amo como un padre a morir.

Descubrir que es valiente, como cuando enfrento a un hombre lobo para proteger a sus alumnos menos predilectos.

Que es capaz de crear un hechizo tan letal como el Sectucempra pero que a la vez es capaz de conjurar un patronus maravilloso que te enseñe que el es capaz de amar intensamente.

Que ama tanto hacer pociones que no le importe llevar el cabello grasoso por las horas frente al caldero, que solo usa negro por que ha manchado toda su ropa y es el unico color que le queda usar.

Que le gusta enseñar aunque no lo parezca, pero le encanta burlarse de los desastres de Nev pero cuando lo hace bien se enorgullece, en silencio pero lo hace.

Que es un exelente duelista aunque siempre esta en las sombras.

Que el sarcasmo y la ironia son su arma favorita; y que con ello ponga en jaque a los leones es su actividad preferida.

Que pone una mueca extraña cuando todos admiran su capa ondear tan singularmente pero yo se que es una sonrisa.

O simplemente es que le debo mas que a cualquier otra persona.

Que aunque le costo se mostro ante mi como es, dejandome ver sus memorias.

Que tardo, pero se dio cuenta de que yo no soy James o que tengo los ojos de Lily pero cuando me mira solo me ve simple y llanamente a mi, a Harry.

Que se arriesgo por mi, por mi protección una y otra vez.

Que acepto que Ron y Draco fueran pareja aunque el tenia sus dudas.

Que es un hombre solitario, discreto y hermético pero sabe cuando dejarte entrar.

Que aunque me lleva 20 años sigue riendo co.o un niño por las tonterias que hago, aunque solo lo haga en la privacidad que le dan 4 paredes.

Que jamas agacha la cabeza aunque sea complicado salir con el Salvador del mundo Magico.

No soy su secreto.

Que en nuestras noches de pasion es un amante complaciente, no es cursi, ni romántico, pero se las arregla para hacer que me sienta amado.

Que por mi acepto que Draco es feliz con Ronald y hoy somos padrinos de los gemelos Scorpius y Alexander.

Que su "eres un idiota Potter" solo sale cuando esta verdaderamente preocupado por mi y mi trabajo de Auror.

Que aunque no me diga que me ama, que me llame señor Snape hace la diferencia.

Por que su amor por mi se le ve en los ojos cada vez que me mira y que aún después de 7 años disfruta decir esas palabras.

Que conmigo aprendio a amar el helado en nuestras citas y que si sonrie es por que yo estoy con él.

Que dejar mi trabajo de Auror le causo alegria pero que fue superada por mucho por la causa de mi renuncia.

Que Severus Snape es un gran padre con nuestro pequeño Albus Snape Potter ,que ese hombre con fachada dura y mirada fria en verdad no lo es o al menos con su familia no.

Todas estas cosas son faciles de ver, para mí y es por todas ellas que Amar a Severus Snape no es fácil es mas bien "Inevitable".


End file.
